Shit, no title idea yet
by ishipwessa
Summary: Clary's covering for Alec and Magnus's relationship. Yah, I'm shit at summaries. Be warned shit load of swearing. Slight suggestive or sexual material. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Clary." Jace moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, asshat." Clary said.

They were sitting in Clary's room studying for a quiz. Jace had gotten bored and thought that now would be a great time to try and piss of Clary's dad and brother.

"Oh, I love your filthy mouth. You're such a bad girl." He said in his sexy-deep voice. WHAT THE HELL!? His voice wasn't sexy! He was Jace, her friends and boyfriends brother.

"And you're a dick. I'm _dating_ Alec." Clary stressed out the dating. Jace laughed. He pulled one of her red curls.

"Ease up, ginger. I know that. But I didn't know you cared that much. Guess he's a real freak in the sheets, huh?" Jace teased her.

"SHE WOULDN'T KNOW THAT, HERONDALE!" Clary's brother, Jonathan, screamed from his room. Clary snickered. He had obviously been listening to their conversation from his room, right next door.

"BUT SHE'D KNOW THAT I'M A FREAK IN THE SHEETS!" Jace screamed back. Clary groaned. She hated the fact that she had to tutor her brother's best friend. He was a fucking year older than her anyways.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MAN-WHORE, OR I'LL COME OVER THERE!" Jon shouted back. Clary heard a thump as her mother hit the wall with a broom. She only did that when Clary and Jon were swearing from their rooms. She hated that her kids had filthy mouths.

Clary was glad her mom was the only one who really knew why Clary and Alec were dating. It would be embarrassing to tell Jon that she was dating Alec as a cover up for his gay-life.

But Clary totally approved of Alec's boyfriend. Magnus was an all star guy. His sparkly ways hadn't rubbed off on her rather dark and drab friend but she was praying.

"So, we should probably study right?" Clary asked, looking into Jace's eyes. Fuck. She wished she hadn't. They were deep, golden orbs. His eyes held her green ones.

Jace smirked. "Well…. There's a lot of things I'd prefer to studying." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Clary was about to tell him off when she suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Me too, Jace." She said and liced her lips. He looked surprised, but happy. He clearly didn't see she was fucking around. Oh the joy of leading him on and pissing him off was ever plenty.

"Well, I hope you're a freak in the sheets too." Jace said as Clary sat in his lap. He sucked in a breath slightly as she flipped around to straddle him, clearly rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Clary ran her small artists finger through his unruly mess of gold curls. Jace placed his large hands around her waist. His warm fingers brushed against her bare torso skin.

Clary got right up next to his ear. He shivered in delight as she rubbed her fingers against his neck veins. "Too bad, blondie. You're not my type. I prefer dark haired hunks." Clary whispered and climbed off of him.

"You little bitch. You fucking, ugh!" Jace sighed in frustration. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go home and take care of something." Jace motioned down to a large boner that was straining against his jeans.

He stood up and left her room, holding the textbook in front of his pants. Clary held in a laugh that was threatening to escape out her small throat. She heard Jace say a goodbye to her mother, in a whisper like voice. He was clearly _very_ sexually frustrated.

When the front door opened and closed Clary let out a howl of laughter. She was rolling on the floor, tears coming out of her eyes. Oh, she desperately wanted to text her best friend Izzy about it.

But, sigh, she couldn't. Izzy was Alec and Jace's sister. So that would be seriously fucked up.

Clary's phone buzzed from the night table next to her bed. She stood up and picked it up. There was a text from _Asshat who Jon is friends with (you tutor this dick)_

_This isn't over Morgenstern. I'll find you and have you help me out sometime._

Sure. Maybe you'll get the boner from Jon.

_Thats kinky. You'd probably watch it too, wouldn't you? You naughty girl._

Ew. fuck off, asshat.

_Rather fuck you_

Rather fuck Alec, tbh

_I'm sure Alec doesn't even begin to compare to me_

Right. Whatever, you're not that good, I bet.

_The things I could do to you. You wouldn't be able to walk straight for days._

Keep your eyes on the road, and those thoughts only in your dreams.

_Anything for you, sweetheart_

Clary clicked her phone off and tossed it onto the bed. She went downstairs to find Jon, her father, and her mother already eating without her. "Dickheads." Clary muttered as she sat down.

"Clarissa!" Her father said in shock. She mumbled a sorry and began ripping into her food. Jon watched with a smirk.

"Dad, did you know Clary almost fucked Jace in her bedroom today?" Jon said nonchalantly. Clary choked on the water she had been drinking, and her mother dropped her glass of wine. Valentine, her father, set his drink down and looked at her.

"Is that so, Clarissa? I must admit, that's slightly disturbing. I thought you and the Lightwood boy were together." Valentine mused.

Clary turned red, and her mother shot her a look. Valentine still didn't know that Clary and Alec's relationship was a ruse designed for Magnus and Alec. "Father, ignore him. He's on his period today."

Valentine began chuckling. Jon glared at her. Then they all started eating once again. "This is delicious, Jocelyn." Valentine complimented. Her mother nodded and kissed his cheek. They were all glad Valentine was done with his business trip.

Too bad he had to leave tomorrow. He had just come back yesterday around 10 PM. But at least he was here tonight. They finished their meal and Clary and Jocelyn cleaned the dishes.

The rest of their night was uneventful and Clary went to sleep as soon as she climbed into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's eyes snapped awake. His sterile white room was filled with sunlight beams. "What the fuck?" Jace yawned as he smelled something burning, in sulphuric acid it smelled like.

He heard an off key voice singing below him. It was coming from the kitchen. As was the disturbing smell. "Izzy." Jace rolled his eyes.

His annoying younger sister was already up and 'cooking'. Fuck no, that wasnt cooking. That was something sent straight from Edom. It was bad enough she thought she could cook and made them all eat it, but it was horrible on another level that her singing had to accompany it.

Izzys singing could knock a full grown man dead. It had once shattered one of Mayrse's, his adoptive mother, wine glasses.

Jace heard the front door open and slam shut. "CLARYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He heard Izzy shriek in delight. Fuck, not her.

"God damn, Izzy. It feels like fucking negative 'a million degrees." Jace heard Clary say in response. He groaned, now he had to get up.

Jace stood up and grabbed one of his white tee shirts, a dark pair of jeans and pulled them on. There was no time for a shower. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then combed his flawless golden hair.

He grabbed a jacket and strolled out of his room. Jace saw Alec come out of his room in a dark sweater, and dark jeans. It was rather drab, but that was Alec.

Jace walked down the stairs and the awful smell he had been trying to block out intensified. Jace's eyes watered the smell was so disgusting. There was a short red blob standing next to a tall dark blob.

The blobs were screaming as large flames leapt out next to silver pot. The red one was smacking the fire with a towel. The dark one was shrieking "KILL IT CLARY! GET THE FIRE! HELP!"

I saw another dark blob come past me with a fire extinguisher in its hands. The blob sprayed the white foam from the extinguisher all over the fire and it stopped.

He realized that the dark blob shrieking had been Izzy, the red blob had been Clary, and Alec was the one with the fire extinguisher. Alec hugged Clary, wrapping an arm around her waist. A feeling shot up and clenched his heart.

Clary kissed Alec's cheek. "I'm Ok, so is Izzy." She told him and squeezed. Izzy was staring at the counter covered in white foam.

Jace's eyes trained on Clary. He watched how she moved. She was tiny and clumsy. Her red curls were in an un-tamed mess, fanning out around her head. She had a pair of paint splattered jeans on, hugging her small curves. And her shirt practically made his jaw drop.

She had a tight shirt on, and had to have been wearing a push up bra. Cause good lord he had never seen her chest look so round, and big. WHAT THE FUCK?! This was Clary. His annoying younger sisters best friend, and his brother's girlfriend. Clearly he was still thinking about yesterday.

Yah, that was it. She had left him bothered, and he hadn't gotten anyone to tend to that. That was it.

He saw Clary and Izzy giggle. Clary grabbed Alec's hand and Izzy dragged them both off towards her car. Fuck, they were trying to leave him. Jace hauled ass out of the house and jumped in the back of the car next to Alec.

Izzy groaned as Jace got in. But, she started the car anyways and they turned out of the houses gates towards Idris High School.

"Hey, Izzy?..." Clary nervously asked as Izzy hit the left turn instead of the right. Jace looked out the window. Where the hell were they going?

"Yes, Clare-Bear?" Izzy answered. Her tone was sugary sweet. Too sweet. She was up to something.

"Can you tell me where the fuck were going?" Clary answered in an equally as sweet tone. Izzy snorted. Jace looked over at Alec, he was engrossed in his phone and hadnt seemed to have noticed they werent going towards Idris High anymore.

"Shopping, my love. I have decided you and Alec are going on a date tonight, and so I'm buying you a dress, and Jace is helping Alec buy a nice sweater, WITH NO HOLES!" Izzy shrieked the last part.

Alec's head snapped up, fear laced in his eyes. He dropped his phone on the floorboards. Jae picked it up. Alec saw that and looked even more scared.

"Who's _Darling_? Is it Clary?" Jace asked as he read the name off who Alec had been texting. Clary flipped around. She definitely couldnt have Jace read the texts between Alec and Magnus.

"Give Alec his god damn phone back or I swear on the angel, I'll fucking murder you. I will slit your arrogant throat while youre sleeping." Clary threatened. Jace turned so Alec and Clary couldnt reach the phone they were grasping for.

"Whats on here Clary? Nudes? Erotic texts?" Jace smirked.

"Hey baby." He read in a voice supposed to be Alec's.

"Hey hotstuff." He read in a high pitched squeaky voice, supposed to be Clary.

Clary began crying. Jace stopped to look at her. He didnt understand why she was so emotional about this. Izzy stopped the car and turned to look at Jace. She looked as if she was about to kill him.

Alec looked scared, and pale. Jace couldnt understand why Clary and Alec looked so worked up. He didnt really care what they were texting. Jace lowered his arm, and handed the phone to Alec.

"By the angel, you guys didnt have to get so worked up. I dont really care what you guys text each other." Jace said. It was his form of an apology. The phone pinged with a message from _Darling_.

He then realized, Darling wasnt Clary. "Thats not Clary?..." Jace asked. Clary got white in the face, and so did Alec.

"Obviously it is. I'm _dating _Alec. Remember that Herondale? Or are you just too blonde?" Clary snapped.

"Thats not you, Clary. His phone just went off. You werent texting him." Jace said, still confused.

"Fuck you, Herondale." Alec spat.

**Hi, so I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who read this fanfic, or is starting to.**

**It really means a lot to me. **

**I'd also like to say; If you read this because of my other ones, please don't judge my writing on my others. They're pieces of shit.**

**Review, follow, and favorite**

**~Elle**


	3. Chapter 3

"Clare-Bear I just….. Jace is suspicious. It's odd. We do coupley things, like cheek kisses. But we've never done anything serious. Like, not sex, sorry but nope, I choose dick. But like, I dont know. Maybe just kiss. Or make out. Those were Magnus' ideas." Alec said worriedly.

He had dragged Clary off, Izzy sending a wink in Clary's direction. "Well….. Give me a hickey?" Clary asked, her tone awkward.

Allec froze up and looked into her green eyes. He was staring into the eyes of his 'girlfriend' who had asked him to give her a hickey. But he couldnt. I mean, he knew he was gay. But even Magnus would give Clary a hickey.

Alec knew Clary was beautiful. He also knew Jace liked Clary. He could see the way Jace flinched whenever Alec kissed Clary. He also saw the way that Jace's eyes stared at Clary's chest today. She had on a pushup bra and a tight shirt, which would have boned him if he wasnt gay.

"Ok…." He said. He slowly lowered his lips onto her neck. Her skin was soft and smelled like Izzy. Clary's vein throbbed underneath his lips. He softly bit her skin and sucked. She made a soft noise.

He pulled his face from her neck. "What?" He asked, confusion in his eyes. Clary grabbed his hair.

"Make it believable. I'm going to knock over things, and I'll moan and say Alec." She tugged his head back to her neck. She knocked over a bowl of complimentary mints.

"ALEC!" She screamed out in a hoarse voice. She started panting loudly. He giggled a bit into her neck.

He pulled from her neck.

He had left a sizeable hickey there.

It was odd. He could barely give Magnus hickeys. But with clary they were big and red. Probably because his relationship with Magnus, and his fake one with Clary would be done if he couldnt do it.

Clary opened the door and walked out of the family bathroom they had gone into.

Izzy was standing next to Jace. Izzy had a sly look on her face. Jace's expression was pained. He looked as if he was hurt when he saw Alec and Clary walk out of the bathroom.

Izzy and Jace saw the hickey on Clary's neck. Izzy gave a thumbs up, and a very loud wolf whistle. Jace looked genuinely hurt. His gold eyes were filled with pain. He clutched his chest slightly.

Alec felt bad, but what could he do? 'Dump' Clary? And risk him and Magnus getting out, now way in hell!

"C'mon Clare. Lets go buy you something sexy. Lets get you a dress so hot Alec will rip it off with his teeth." Izzy said and dragged Clary away.

Alec heard Clary shriek "EWWW Izzy! He's your brother!" Izzy's loud laugh rang out, and Clary's laugh joined in. Jace still was slouched in the corner. His eyes were trained on the floor.

"C'mon, lets get you something for your _date_." Jace spat out date like it was poison.

"Although she deserves better than a cheating bastard like yourself." He heard Jace mumble softly. Jace walked two steps in front of him and stayed silent. He was fuming, very obviously.

Alec stayed quiet and just kept following Jace.

"Jace…" Alec said. Jace slight sighed.

"What?" He stopped and turned. Jace's golden eyes were angry, sad, and jealous.

"Do, do…. Nevermind. Forget it." Alec suddenly lost his courage.

Although he was dating Magnus it was still hard for Alec to talk to his Adoptive Brother. Alec had had a crush on him for years until he met Magnus. But that didnt mean it was any easier talking to the arrogant menace.

"What?" Jace said in a slightly less annoyed tone. His brotherly instincts were kicking in.

"Well…." Alec made a split second decision. "I think I don't love Clary, and I think the she may feel the same way. But I still dont want to dump her. She's my bestfriend and I couldn't do that."

Jace's eyes bugged, and his jaw tightened. He cracked his knuckles and bit his tongue.

Jace wanted to swing so hard he broke Alec's nose. Why? Because he wanted what Alec had.

He didnt even love her as much as Jace did and he still got her. He got to kiss her. And hug her. And leave hickeys on her. And sleep with her. And he got to make her happy when she was sad. And Jace wanted to be the one to do all that.

**HEY MY DEVOTED READERS! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS AND ISNT A FILLER AT THE SAME TIME. **

**I'M ALSO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOREVER.**

**BUT, I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO RECOVER FROM ANOREXIA AND SELF HARM SO I GO TO THE DOCTOR AND THERAPIST A LOT.**

**NOT TO MENTION MY PARENTS ARE DIVORCED SO ITS TOUGH.**

**BUT I WILL TRY AND GET MORE FREQUENT. **

**I LOVE HEARING YOUR COMMENTS! I'LL ALWAYS RESPOND TO EVERY ONE OF THEM.**

**DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMMENT.**

**~ELLE**


	4. MUST READ THIS

Ok so guys, first of all hey! How's your MLK day so far? Ok good good. Yah mines kind of good, thanks for someone who I know will ask.

Ok down to business, Thank you for the guest who told me that amazingly long paragraph. I officially love you! Thanks darling, I'd love to talk to you.

And guys, because my parents are divorced we switch houses, today I'm going over to my mums house for a week. She hates fanfiction and wattpad! Urgh! So she doesnt let me use them, so it will be a week before I can update. Which sucks, but I love each and everyone of you all; so please, please! Stick through it with me!

Btw; if any of you love 5SOS you all should check out my wattpad; ellerenee! I write 5SOS stuff because I mean c'mon, has anyone ever not had their panties drop at a picture of 5SOS?

Love you all! I'm stopping this excuse thats real life right here!

Comment what you'd like for me to put in the story!

Love you a million,

Elle

||P.S. message me your fanfic username on wattpad and I'll read one of your stories, and give you a shoutout on the site of your choice!||


End file.
